horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
Sarah was a survivor living in the world of ZombieApocalypse. She is part of Diana's group. Background Nothing is known of her background. Roleplay Stories ZombieApocalypse: Season Two Homeward Bound She, Dallas, and Kyle ambushed Talla, Finn, Jax, and Emily, although Finn was able to escape. She took Talla to the holding cell after Kyle shot Jax. Murphy's Law She and Kyle dragged Talla and Jax into the holding cell under the stairs, locking them in. After Kyle left, Sarah was approached by Riley and Tessa and briefly chatted with them for a bit until Dallas finally returned. Sarah started to question him about where Emily was, until Diana entered the room. When she though Dallas lied to her, she beat him across the face with her gun and kicked him several times. Later she talked with Jason and Gabriel, asking what they thought Diana was going to do with the prisoners. She went up to see her, asking her intention for Talla specifically. Diana told her that she really didn't care but she wanted her to suffer for murdering Leon and Aria. As they spoke, Riley, who had been eavesdropping, accidentally knocked a vase on the floor and drew the two women's attentions to her. Diana struck Riley, saying she hated liars and sneaks before being called downstairs. Sarah attempted to help Riley, saying she was going to leave, although Riley just told her to leave her alone. Upon returning downstairs, Sarah and the others discovered Kyle had his jugular bitten and ripped open just before the prisoners had escaped. Kyle died and turned, causing Sarah to kill him and Jason, who had been bitten when Kyle turned. Sarah was last seen leaving with the rest of her group after gunshots began outside the cabin. Waiting She did not appear. In Cold Blood After finding a radio station, which was deemed unsuitable to stay at, Sarah and her group found themselves being chased by a pack of zombies broken off from the nearby horde at Siden. They bunkered down into a crumbling building and defended themselves, surviving the ordeal. She approached Diana after things had settled, asking her plans for where they were headed next. When Diana said they would still be going after the Siden group and getting revenge on them for all that had happened, Sarah agreed and told Diana she would help her. Riley disagreed with this plan and was murdered by Diana, being shot in the head. Sarah was shocked and could not believe what happened, but stayed with the group. Eye for an Eye While her group journeyed through the wastes, she began to feel ill which caused Diana to grow suspicious of her. When questioned, Diana attempted to grab her and check her for bites which caused Sarah to grow hostile. She attacked Diana but was stabbed and then kicked into the great fissure. Death Killed By *Diana After Sarah showed signs of being sick, Diana suspected she was infected. When she grabbed Sarah and tried to look for a wound, Sarah began to fight against her. After being slashed and stabbed by Diana, she was drop-kicked into the great fissure and fell to her death. Killed Victims This list shows victims Sarah has killed. * Kyle Keane (zombified) * Jason Hardy (out of mercy) * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Diana's Group Category:Z.A Deceased